An Unlikely Circumstance
by iceprincessinfinity
Summary: Butters is diagnosed with a multiple personality disorder, and when he finally comes to terms with it no one can help him except his girlfriend Marjorine...only he doesn't realize the girl he fell in love with is himself.
1. A Possible Problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park - which is pretty obvious because this would never happen.

**Author's Note:** This story is pretty messed up, I'll admit. Me and my friends were having a contest about who could come up with the weirdest South Park couple and well...I won! With this extrememly unlikely pairing. I know there are going to be a lot of you who don't like it - and believe me, I can see where you're coming from. But if it isn't too weird for you, then read on, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: A Possible Problem

Butters hummed to himself as he was brushing his teeth on Sunday morning. _Got to keep those pearly whites clean! _he thought. "Butters!" his dad called from downstairs. "Are you done yet? If you're not down in ten minutes you're grounded, young man!" "Y-yes, sir…coming…" and he hurried to finish with his teeth and move onto his hair. His hair was a nice shoulder length; he had finally gotten tired of everyone making fun of him so he grew it out. People still made fun of him now, for having a "girl's hairstyle", but he didn't mind this as much. Girls like long hair, after all. He ran down the stairs and stood in front of his father. "Very good, Butters. It's good to see that you actually can obey an order. Now you can go outside and play with your friends." "But Dad, no one's free today…" "Butters, go out and play with your friends! And if you don't want to, you're grounded!" Butters ran out of the house in tears. _Why does Dad always have to be so mean to me? I didn't do anything wrong!_ He decided to go to the mall in North Park. It wouldn't take too long to walk there, since Butters lived on the edge of town. He would come home later, when he knew his parents were at work. That way he wouldn't have to talk to them.

"Oh boy! The mall!" he shouted when he arrived. Butters loved the mall. There were so many stores there, and he always had fun looking in every single one – even the girl's stores. He found it useful to know what girls were interested in, because then maybe one would like him, someday. First, he headed to the shoe store. He didn't really like the shoes that he had, but he couldn't buy any others because his dad would disapprove. He still enjoyed looking at the shoes, though, and seeing which ones he would buy after he moved out. After a while, he decided to go to the candy store. He loved the candy store, it had to be one of his favorite places in the mall. After purchasing some chocolates, he headed over to the food court to eat them. It was when he only had one left that he blacked out.

* * *

Marjorine woke up with everyone staring at her. _What am I doing here?_ She thought. She was nervous, this wasn't the first time this had happened to her! She couldn't remember what she had been doing last, but she knew she wasn't here. "Are you okay?" an adult asked her. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," she replied, clearing her throat. Her voice sounded a little raspy, she must be coming down with a cold. The adults moved away from her, and she looked around. North Park Mall. How did she get here? But she got up and headed for the makeup store, deciding that's probably where she was going, anyway. "Yum, chocolate!" she said, spying it on the counter next to her. _I wonder who would leave this here?_ But she ate the chocolate while walking to the makeup store.

She happened to see her reflection in the mirror when she passed it. "Ew! My hair's all ugly!" she exclaimed. But she hadn't brought her hairbrush with her – in fact, it seemed she had left her whole purse at home. Well, there was sure to be a hairbrush in the makeup store. When she got there, a woman behind the counter looked at her, pursed her lips, and said "can I help you?" in a very unfriendly voice. "No, I'm just looking." She smiled up at the lady. She glared down at her and went back to reading a magazine. _Wow, people sure are mean around here!_ She thought to herself. She spotted the "makeover" aisle and went there. She found a hairbrush and styling gels for her hair, and fixed it. Then she found makeup, and put it on as well. "Oh, you look so lovely!" gushed one of the salespeople. Marjorine smiled at her. "Why, thank you!" "Would you like a new outfit to go with that? I could help you put together a totally new look!" Marjorine thought about it for a minute. "Well…okay!"

At the end of the day, Marjorine had 3 new outfits and some makeup. When she got home it was almost dark, and she let herself into the house. Marjorine didn't know her parents at all. Her mom had talked to her on the phone once, but that was it. She didn't even know if she lived with them or if she lived by herself – she just couldn't remember. But she decided to get ready for bed – tomorrow was a school day, after all! She washed off all her makeup and put away all her new clothes – she could try them on tomorrow. But as she turned to get into bed, she fell down.

* * *

Butters groaned. "Where am I?" he asked. He opened his eyes and jumped up. "I…I'm back in my room! How did I get here? Oh my god!" He ran around his room in a panic, and finally ran downstairs, screaming. "Butters?" his mom asked. "Oh Mom! Oh boy am I glad I found you! I just woke up in my room and I don't remember coming home!" His mother just looked at him and blinked her eyes. Then Butters' dad walked into the room. "Stephen, oh Stephen, our Butters doesn't remember coming home!" "Well, I don't remember him coming home either, but that's okay because I wasn't here! Butters, you just forgot coming home. It happens all the time, nothing to be scared of. Remember, the only thing to be scared of is Super AIDS." Butters looked up at his dad. "So…I really just…forgot?" "Yes, Butters, you just forgot. Understand?" "Y-yes, sir!" And with that, Butters ran up to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was basically just an introduction to the characters - you already know them, of course, but it was rather necassary. I also needed to introduce the situation. It's not exactly clear yet how it all happens, of course, but it will in time. We're just going to ignore the question of "well how come Marjorine doesn't notice she's a boy?" because I don't know how, but hopefully having that unanswered question doesn't detract from the story. And if it does, let me know and help me come up with a solution. No updates for a little while, I don't think. This story isn't as serious as my other ones, so I'll probably only be working on it when I've got writers block on the others - unless it suddenly grows in popularity, of course. Then I'll make more of an effort.


	2. An Annoying Situation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park...too bad.

**Author's Note: **First and foremost, special thanks to CNJ! Without your suggestions I think this story would have sucked, but now it's going to be awesome! Readers, be on the lookout for Professor Chaos during the next few chapters! Anyway, I know this chapter is short but it's actually longer than my last one so don't complain. This is a fun story to write, and so I don't make the chapters too long. I'm more concerned about making sure it's written the right way, the style is a bit different from my other stories. So enjoy this chapter!

I made a picture for this story, but this website is being very annoying. Actually, my entire computer seems to hate me lately.

img195./img.php?image61755ButtersTrilogy122350lo.jpg

If it still doesn't work, let me know, and I'll do my best to give out a more accurate link later...maybe through another image hosting site. Please let me know what you think of it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Annoying Situation**

Marjorine woke up and hummed softly to herself. What time was it? It was still dark outside, so it couldn't be time for school, right? Where was her alarm clock, again? She looked at it and determined that it was only two in the morning, which meant that she must have been sleeping for only four hours or so. Funny, she didn't even remember going to bed. She had never prided herself on her memory, though. It seemed to be sketchy at best. She kind of wanted to go back to sleep, but didn't really feel tired enough. Hm. What did she normally do if she was up at an early hour? She looked around her room. It was in serious need of redecorating. She didn't really feel like cleaning, but her desk at least needed it. She glanced over at some homework that was sitting on her desk, and noticed the name on it. _Butters Stotch._ Who was that? She couldn't remember anybody by the name of Butters coming by her house, much less leaving their homework over here. She sighed. Perhaps someone at school could help her return his papers to him tomorrow…no, today, she reminded herself. Mostly on the desk there were little toy action figures and marbles. She sighed. Normally she put things away after using them, what had gotten into her lately? Putting them all away in the drawer, she walked over to the closet. The previous day, she hadn't had enough time to put all the clothes she bought away. Now was a perfect time to do that. Some clothes she hung up, others she folded and put away in an empty drawer. Maybe she should try wearing one of her new outfits tomorrow! But for now, she was starting to get tired again, so she went back to bed and within a matter of minutes had dropped back off to sleep.

* * *

Butters awoke the next morning with a major headache. "Ugh…what time is it…" he groaned looking at the clock. Seven in the morning. Butters suddenly perked up. "Oh boy! School!" He got ready as fast as he could and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Well hi Mom, hi Dad!" His Dad looked up from his newspaper. "Hi, son. Sit down and your mother will make you some breakfast." He continued to look suspiciously at him. "Butters, we heard some noise coming from your room last night, were you up?" "No, Dad, I promise I wasn't awake!" His dad glared at him. "If you're lying Butters, I'll ground you! Now go upstairs and get your homework so you can put it in your backpack!" Butters looked confused. "But you just told me…" "Now, Butters!"

Once upstairs, Butters let his annoyance all come out. "Why does he keep on changing his mind? He tells me to wait for breakfast and then tells me to go upstairs! I bet when I come downstairs he's eaten all of my breakfast, yeah!" Butters was talking things through now, even though he didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. "I should go down there and give him a piece of my mind!" He paused while looking around the room. "W-well, wait, where's my homework? 

I can't go down there without my h-homework!" He started opening drawers in a panic. "Where did I put it?" Then he heard his dad call up to him "Butters! What's going on up there?" "N-nothing, Dad!" he called back down. He bit his lip. Where was that homework? He finally found it in the closet. "What's it doin' in the closet?" he said to himself before running back downstairs. "Good job, Butters," his mom told him as he came downstairs. He almost came back with a harsh response, he wasn't eight anymore! But then he remembered he was talking to his mother, who also was making his breakfast. "Thanks, Mom!" She beamed at him and returned to the kitchen. Butters put his homework in his backpack and then followed her. "Oh boy!"

At school, Butters checked his schedule to make sure he was going to the right class…as if he could ever forget. The first class was history, with a teacher that always came late to class. Butters wasn't sure if he just did that for his first period class, or if he did it for all the classes. Either way, Butters treated this class with more enthusiasm than his other classes. His other classes were okay, but they just weren't the same. Butters loved school, of course. He just enjoyed it even more when his friends were in classes with him, and he only shared his first class with his best friend, which was great because since the teacher was always late they had a lot of time to talk. Butters practically ran to class so he could be early, even though he knew his friend would probably walk in just a few seconds before the bell. He never came late, because with his luck it would be the one day the teacher was there on time, but he sure came awfully close.

This time, Butters was surprised. His friend had beaten him there! "What's wrong, Butters, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" said the joking voice of Kenny McCormick. Butters smiled at his best friend. "No, just later than I thought, I guess." He took his normal seat near the front of the room. He and Kenny had been best friends for a few years, now, ever since they got assigned a project and they were the only two left without partners. Kenny still looked concerned, though. "Butters, I can always tell when something's wrong. Now speak." Butters looked up, and hesitated a bit before talking. "W-well, it's just my dad…he's so…weird. He contradicted himself this morning, and well, I'm mad!" Butters declared. "I don't know what to do about it. Both of my parents still treat me like I'm a little kid and I'm not!" Kenny looked at Butters sympathetically. "Poor Butters," he said, looking concerned. "It'll be okay, I promise. Listen, do you maybe want to hang out after school today? We can talk about it more then, if you want." Butters paused. "Okay, Kenny, but I-I can't do it today. My parents said they needed me for something. But maybe tomorrow or at least sometime this week." _Sure they do,_ thought Kenny. He knew Butters wasn't lying to him but he thought that his parents just might be. "Anytime this week is fine, Butters. Just let me know." He smiled at him to let him know he wasn't mad at him. "Oh, and Kenny?" "Hm?" Kenny looked over at Butters. If the clock was right, the teacher would be in the classroom in about two minutes. "Thanks." Butters got up and gave Kenny a hug. "It's no problem, Butters. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I find it so helpful that Butters tends to talk to himself all the time! I really do! It makes his thoughts so convenient. Anyway, I hope all you Kenny x Butters fans out there liked this chapter, because it was for you! I'm finding myself to be more a fan of the couple than I used to be…mostly because I can't stand Kenny in other relationships, and I think he's a good character, but I am finding the couple to be very cute! Yes, the beginning with Marjorine was kind of pointless…but she needed to see Butters' name soon, it was important. So yeah. If you think this story is moving too fast, though, just let me know!


	3. Author's Note

**If you're not interested in reading the extended apology and explanation (which is the same for all of my stories that aren't completed), then skip on down to the end where I tell you about the updates on this specific story.**

* * *

I owe everyone on here an apology, whether you like or hate my stories, whether you have read them a million times or not at all, if you've been waiting for the update or didn't care when I got back to it. But mostly, this apology is for the people who love my stories, and wanted me to get back to writing. Because I feel bad for leaving you hanging for almost an entire year. I feel terrible for making you all think I had abandoned my stories and was never coming back. And I feel even worse because I can't promise that this won't happen again.

It started during the summer. I went on vacation, and didn't have an internet connection for the month I was there. Obviously, I couldn't update then.

It continued when I got back and started my sophomore year of college. I needed good grades this semester. So I ignored my stories, and studied instead.

I won't even bother trying to hide that I've been having trouble with writing since I've gotten a boyfriend. He wants to be a writer, and somehow I feel like I'm stealing his career from him. I don't want to be a writer; I want to be a mathematician.

Then came winter break. I was grounded for all of winter break, and didn't have a computer. When I got it back, I wanted to start writing again. I really did.

Only I didn't realize I would be using that time to learn how to drive, and go to driving school to get both my behind-the-wheel hours and classroom hours. So once again, this was postponed.

Halfway through the course, I came down with strep. I'll admit that I'm almost never sick, and this was only the second time in my life that I've ever been on antibiotics.

On the eighth day of my antibiotics, I discovered that I was extremely allergic to them, and spent several hours in the emergency room for the next three days until I could manage the reaction on my own. It still took two weeks to fade.

Only now that all my issues cleared up, my parents went on antibiotics, and I was required to help them with everything because they were too sick to do it themselves.

And even now as I'm writing this up, my dad is in the hospital with some as yet unknown disease. I don't know when he's coming home, I don't know if he even will come home, and it's tearing me apart because my dad is practically my best friend.

So I apologize that I'm being so slow with the updates. I'll admit that from summer to the winter break I could have been updating, but I was too lazy to do it. If I had known all this would happen, I would have updated. But I didn't know, and now I'm trying to make up for lost time.

Thanks for listening and hopefully understanding. Continue on for the story update.

* * *

**An Unlikely Circumstance: **Oh, yes. How could I forget about this? This has always been and always will be a fun story to write. I even watched the episode "Marjorine" today, so I'm perfectly content to write it. Small problem: I can't remember where the story was supposed to go after the last chapter! I don't have too many readers on this story, so I don't feel as guilty deserting this one for a bit. But I do like it, and I do want to continue it.


End file.
